


More Like An Explosion

by lightsway



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsway/pseuds/lightsway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe knows how to use her body to get what she wants, but that doesn't mean it's the way she would like to go about it. Nate seems to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like An Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had at the beginning of Uncharted 2 when Chloe, Sully, and Nate are all sitting at the table, trying to find a way into Lazarevic's camp and they decide they need a distraction. It's a scene I think made Chloe appreciate Nate's mind a little more.

" _I meant something more like an explosion._ "

Perhaps it was strange, but that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to Chloe.

Ever since she was a teenager, it was no mystery to her that she was attractive. Gorgeous, even. It was with the hormonal teenage boys in high school, whose stares she could feel on her body as she walked past them, that she learned how to use her curves to her advantage. Just enough cock of the hip could get answers to a test. Subtly puffing out her chest or exposing just enough cleavage, and she would have someone making her excuses while she cut class. Ghosting her lips over someone's jaw was an easy ticket to a swig of whatever alcohol they had stowed carefully away in their backpacks.

But this was a skill she was only mildly proud of, no matter how often she used it. She was good with her words, wrote some damn good papers, won her fair share of debates, but all anyone wanted was to hear her tell them the things she would do to them if they gave her what she wanted. So she did. It wore on her, though, playing men like they were children's games. It made her feel low and, at times, disgusting.

Drake was different, though. Sure, he liked her body and told her often enough how pretty her ass was. And yes, they had their fair share of tumbles in the sack. But with him, it wasn't fucking: it was – and she hated sounding cheesy this way, but sometimes it was the only way to express it –making love. She'd fucked guys, dominated them, teased them, even laid on her back and took it like a champ when all they wanted was something to stick it in.

Not that Nate didn't do some things to her that wouldn't normally be brought up in polite conversation; no, once the doors were closed, he was certainly no gentleman. He had ravaged and explored her body like one of those tombs he was always raiding, tasted her like the finest wine, proven to her that his pretty mouth was for more than just witty comebacks (though he would make those in bed, too).

But afterwards, he would put an arm around her and mumble his way through a bit of pillow talk until Chloe let him fall asleep. He would act playfully annoyed in the morning, but would always whip up his adorable excuse for a breakfast. And when the time came for them to part ways, he'd tug lightly on the ends of her hair and leave a chaste kiss on her lips. Yes, he would flirt with her, wink suggestively at her, even slap her ass when she wore those tight jeans he liked. But at the end of the day, he always treated her like a woman. Like a person. Like she mattered.

After so many years of being apart, though, she had almost forgotten this about him. So when she, Sully, and Nate were sitting together at the table, looking for a diversion, her mind instantly went to getting naked. "Five minutes," she said with disdain, not looking at either of the two men. "I won't even have to take my top off."

Nate cocked an eyebrow then said:

"I meant something more like an explosion."


End file.
